


Debido encuentro

by Naranjita



Series: Algún día [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reencuentro, Segunda Parte, final feliz prometido, marca de alma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naranjita/pseuds/Naranjita
Summary: De algún  modo tenían una nueva oportunidad.No es como esperaban. No es como siempre anhelaron. Con suerte podría ser mejor.(Continuación de Algún día)





	Debido encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El final feliz prometido!  
> Es tierno. Es esperanzador. Y es posible que necesites leer el anterior para situarte en contexto, solo un poco.  
> Animate, es un único capítulo. Como este.
> 
> (Pero es posible que haga pequeñas historias de este universo en particular)  
> Disfrutad de la lectura.

Volver a respirar y sentir como si fuera la primera bocanada de aire en su vida es la sensación más rara que Peter ha sentido alguna vez.  
Todo es muy confuso, no recuerda cómo llegó a esto, qué ocurrió antes, dónde está ahora.  
Encuentra su cuerpo estúpidamente descoordinado, no es capaz de levantarse de donde está.  
Siente unas manos intentando ponerlo en pie. Unas manos muy pequeñas pero con una fuerza desesperada. Cuando logra enfocar la vista ve a Rocket. Parece furioso, le zarandea y le grita, pero sus manos agarran con fuerza la chaqueta de Peter, hay rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos que se pierden en el pelaje. Entonces Peter comprende.  
Lo abraza, y aunque se resiste no lo suelta. Ambos lo necesitan.  
A su alrededor sus compañeros se reúnen, contentos de estar vivos y poder contarlo una vez más. Groot se une al abrazo de todos, dejando a un lado su actitud arisca de la adolescencia y comportándose como el niño que aún es. Nadie dice nada y no hace falta. Tienen un momento de debilidad que pueden compartir sin vergüenza.   
Peter se toma un segundo para disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, tan raro y escaso pero valioso con su familia, antes de pensar.  
Pensar en sus últimos momentos, pensar en la desesperación tan sorprendentemente explosiva que se siente cuando te das cuenta de las cosas que ya no podrás hacer. Piensa en la sensación de haber fallado a su alma gemela.  
Mira su muñeca por encima del hombro de Drax, y ahí está el nombre, en letras perfectas y negras. Explora tímidamente a través del vínculo y el alivio al comprobar que él está vivo es tan grande que tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento.  
En la distancia Stephen lo mira.  
Quiere dejar de postergar esto. Quiere dar un paso al frente y hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.  
Pero solo el alivio que transmite Peter mientras comprueba el lugar donde debe estar su nombre es lo que le da el valor necesario.  
A su alrededor la gente se busca, se lanzan a los brazos de conocidos, otros gritan nombres. Es un caos ruidoso y confuso, pero no lo perturba en lo más mínimo.  
Su camino hacia el grupo que ya se está separando lentamente es marcado por un entumecimiento. No oye nada a su alrededor, no ve nada más.  
Llegar hasta Peter es lo más fácil y lo más difícil que ha hecho nunca.  
Cuando llega ya está en pié y le da la espalda.  
 _“¿Peter Quill?”_  
Su voz sale extrañamente serena. Peter se da la vuelta sorprendido. Cuando lo reconoce sonríe y Stephen desearía no sentirse tan torpe ante esos ojos verdes.  
 _“¡Eh!, eres el mago. Tío, me alegro de que estés vivo.”_ _  
_Con algo de diversión escondida ve como Peter actúa con normalidad.  
 _Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que nunca le dijo su nombre._  
Da el paso definitivo y extiende la mano, en un saludo formal y dice:  
 _“Es doctor. Doctor Stephen Strange”_ _  
_Su alma gemela abre los ojos cómicamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Sin moverse, rígido como se ha quedado, baja la vista y mira su mano extendida, con la manga de la túnica deliberadamente subida, donde ve su nombre escrito en la piel interna de la muñeca.  
Tarda un rato en reaccionar, en el que Stephen no sabe si pensar que este encuentro es mejor de lo que esperaba o no.  
Entonces Peter se lleva repentinamente las manos a la cabeza y lanza un sonido estrangulado.  
 _Lo que ocurre después sí es inesperado._ _  
_Una montaña de pura excitación inquieta se le lanza encima. _Y pesa._  
El gesto casi los hace caer pero Capa está ahí, los envuelve para sostenerlos a los dos en pie y Peter se abraza a su cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas.  
Y la maldita mejor sensación del mundo, sin duda, se da cuando le besa.  
Es tremendamente torpe, adorable y _absolutamente dulce._ _  
_Peter enmarca sus mejillas con las manos, le mira unos segundos al separarse y “ _mierda, no debería haber hecho eso”_ , pero vuelve a hacerlo. Reparte besos cortos y ansiosos por toda la cara de Stephen como un gran cachorro sobreexcitado, pero a Stephen no le molesta.  
De hecho _se siente mejor que nunca._   
Porque no es lo que esperaba hace unos minutos, inseguro de lo que encontraría, ni lo que esperaba hace años, cuando la apatía y la soberbia apartaron la esperanza de la niñez.   
_Porque es mejor de lo que habría podido pedir._ _  
_Porque le devuelve el beso y se siente correcto.  
Peter ignora al resto del mundo. A sus compañeros que observan entre curiosos y asqueados, con Drax preguntando si es una costumbre terrana que deban imitar, y al resto de personas allí a las que no les importa lo que haga.  
Se sumerge en la sensación de los brazos de Stephen a su alrededor, en sus labios cálidos, en la barba que le hace cosquillas.  
La mejor sensación del mundo, cuando se da cuenta, cuando por fin aprende lo que su madre quiso enseñarle.  
 _Esto significa ser especial._  
  
  
Al otro extremo del lugar, donde ocurre uno de los mayores milagros de la historia, se encuentra Tony.  
Está tirado en el suelo, sin fuerzas, cayó sobre su espalda y realmente está agotado para hacer otra cosa. En algún momento Steve se acercó corriendo para asegurarse de que siguiera respirando y no lo aparta como hubiese hecho al principio, _también está cansado de apartarle, está cansado del resentimiento, cansado del dolor._  
Repentinamente lanza una exclamación y empieza a llorar, asustando al Capitán. Llora a todo lo que da su pecho y amortigua los lastimeros gemidos con las manos. _Llora de alivio._  
Por fin, después de mucho tiempo desesperanzador, puede volver a sentir su marca latir por la vida que se encuentra al otro lado. Encontrar el vacío que se instaló en su pecho aquel fatídico día repentinamente lleno, lleno de vida, de emociones ajenas, de la conciencia aún confusa de Barnes, lo aturde.  
Bucky está a pocos metros.  
Sentirse ajeno en su propio cuerpo no es nuevo para él. Tiene un pequeño momento de pánico al recordar los tiempos en los que no era dueño de sí mismo. Pero tiene que controlarse. _Sabe que no está con ellos._   
Hydra ya no controla su vida.  
Está tirado sobre hierba fresca, el sol está en lo alto, el aire entra en sus pulmones y cada terminación nerviosa le dice que _está vivo._  
Alza la mirada y allí, a no mucha distancia separándolos, están Steve y Stark. _Tony._ _  
_Pero él está en el suelo también y Steve se ve herido. Teme que haya pasado lo peor.  
 _No quiere volver si Tony ya no está._ _  
_Se arrastra apresuradamente sobre sus manos y rodillas, aún demasiado aturdido para levantarse. Ver ahora el pecho de Tony agitarse en respiraciones entrecortadas no lo tranquiliza.  
Es entonces cuando Steve lo ve, y agradece que no lo detenga. Sabe que se alegra de verle, que probablemente perderlo fue un golpe duro, pero _necesita llegar hasta Tony._  
Cuando llega a su altura pasa un brazo por encima del tembloroso pecho. Tiene que apoyar los codos en la tierra para no aplastarlo. Le quita suavemente las manos de la cara, las lágrimas corren por sus sienes y se pierden en el cabello castaño. Tony lo reconoce y llora más fuerte mientras retuerce las muñecas para soltarse de su agarre como si el solo contacto le infligiera  agonía. El rechazo le hiere como el infierno pero está dispuesto a aceptar lo que quiera darle.  
 _Pero Tony no quiere apartarlo._  
Le pasa los brazos detrás del cuello y tira de él hacia abajo, entierra la cara entre su pelo, _demasiado largo_.  
El impulso hace que caiga sobre el cuerpo del otro, pero la presión de sus pechos juntos parece aliviar en algo su dolor.  
Como los pequeños pasos tentativos que han estado dando uno alrededor del otro durante esos dos años separados, ese abrazo le da esperanza.  
Esperanza de que no todo haya acabado aún para los dos, de poder tener lo que siempre quiso, lo que el universo tardó tanto tiempo en darle.  
 _La espera merecería la pena sin embargo. Tony merecía la espera._ _  
_Logró mirarle a la cara, juntó sus frentes, con las puntas de la nariz tocándose, __pero no más allá , y le limpia el rastro de lágrimas que han dejado un camino húmedo por su rostro.  
No dicen nada. Los suspiros de alivio y desahogo que ambos sueltan cuentan mucho más.  
Recibieron sus marcas tarde. Recibieron sus marcas con dolor. Pero aún queda un largo camino por recorrer y tienen la intención de abrir la posibilidad de hacerlo juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría saber lo que opinas ;)


End file.
